Lost In Your Eyes
by Piccolo's Love Slave
Summary: Jennifer has a crush on the new kid in school, who just happens to be Trunks! Her life changes dramatically when she runs into him on her way to the bus stop one morning. (Written for a friend who loves Trunks)
1. Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen

Dragonball Z and it's characters and likenesses are © their rightful owners and so forth and blah blah, The author gains nothing but satification at expressing her admiration for them and it's creators and is flat broke so sueing her would be a fruitless endeavor.  
  
All lyrics are © their rightful owners and that the author gains no monetary recognition from the following use of them. The only recognition she seeks is the love and praise of her fellow fan-fic writers! * blows a kiss * and also, of course from the 'real' Jennifer! Love ya, KM! * Blows another kiss!  
  
You can take me to the stars. It's like being lost in Heaven, when I'm lost in your eyes.  
  
~Debbie Gibson, Lost In Your Eyes  
  
Sha, la, la, la, la, la, Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen!  
  
~Artist Unknown, Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen  
  
Part One: Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen!  
  
She was a typical fifteen year old high school student. Straight black hair with blue high-lights, large eerily cat-like greenish-yellow eyes, a pert slightly up-turned nose and a smile that seemed always set on just a hint of a soft smile, as if she could burst into laughter at any moment. She was very ordinary. Very much like her peers, those who shared the many classrooms with her, or those who shook their pom-poms with her during cheerleader practice or on the normally chilly field during a game. All the jumping worked to keep them warm in their skimpy red and blue outfits.  
  
Yes, she was just your average teenage girl. She even had posters on the walls of pastel-hued bedroom with the ruffles-on-lace canopy bed fit for a princess and matching window seat, of her favorite actors and musical groups. She was so normal she was rather dull. So, she thought! She was only average in her mind. She was, in reality, a very special young lady. Her whole world turned topsy-turvy one Friday morning. It didn't help matters that it was the 13th as well. A Christ-it's-cold December Friday The Thirteenth.  
  
It also happened to be her birthday.  
  
"Jennifer!" She heard her mother yell as her younger sister; Ivy, snapped her fingers annoyingly in her face. She's been eating her breakfast and stirring the oatmeal laced with honey around and around absently. Her mind was on the party she was having that afternoon after school. She was so excited she had bubbles forming and popping in her stomach. She literally had to stop herself from grasping at her stomach and crying out. But, then, her Mom would probably get that fearful look on her pretty round face and call off the entire thing! She's claim that Jennifer was sick and force her into bed.  
  
Jennifer would just die if she missed her birthday party! She'd been planning and thinking about it all week! Besides, That adorable new kid was going to be there! She'd invited him herself! Nervously, of course. Just thinking of him made her palms sweat and her heart flutter. Ivy waved her hand in front of her face once more, "Mom! I can't locate a signal! I don't think she's even in this solar system anymore!"  
  
"Knock it off!" Jennifer snapped, standing up and patting her little sister on the head, she looked at the clock and gasped, She was so running late! She couldn't be late again! She already had three tardies in a row! Another would land her in detention and then she'd really end up missing her party!  
  
"Jennifer?" She turned back towards her mother who was stirring a cup of steaming black coffee in her bathrobe over the kitchen counter, "Have you decided what piece you want to play at your party?"  
  
"Oh, Mom!" Jennifer cried, wincing, "Do I really have to play the piano at my birthday party? They'll think it's lame. Can't we just listen to some CDs or something?" She knew her voice had taken on a pleading tone, but she didn't care.  
  
"You will play something nice for your friends, Jennifer," Her Mother said sternly, "That's final. Now, get to school before your late! Oh." Her face softened and she blew Jennifer a kiss, "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Jennifer smiled, and closed the door behind her. Ivy went to grade school, but she was excelling very quickly and there was talk of skipping her up a few grades and having her enter high school next year instead of sixth grade. Jennifer loved her little sister and was happy she was doing so well in school, but she really did not want to share a school with her! It just wasn't cool to be hanging out with sibs while at school, in fact that could get you boycotted to the unpopular kids' table at lunch faster than you could shake a cat.or however that old saying goes.  
  
She was halfway to her bus stop but just as she was about to turn the corner onto the right street, someone walking very fast the opposite direction ran smack right into her. Her back-pack and her books with paper stuffed in between the pages, and her purple glittery purse and it's contents went flying in all different directions, most of it landing in the snow around her and the slushy puddle at her feet. She pulled herself up and groaned to see her pink leggings were ruined. The cute little skirt she was wearing seemed okay but for a little splattering of mud when her textbook.Oh, God!, her textbook! Landed in the puddle of mud-slash-snow.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" The voice was right above her, and very familiar, "I swear I didn't even see you! Are you all right?"  
  
She looked up and wished she hadn't. Oh, God! She thought, What a way for him to see me! He must think I am a complete and utter clutz! Oh my god, he is sooo hot! She curbed her wayward thoughts before she got into any more trouble and nodded, taking his hand when he offered it to help her stand all the way up. He helped her gather her things, looked very apologetic about the ruined textbook, and helped her get cleaned up as best he could under the cirmimstances.  
  
"Your Jennifer, right?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his lavender-hued hair and let it fall once more back over his forehead, Jennifer ached to touch that hair! She nodded again and he said; "Yeah, right.Jennifer. I remember. You shoved that party invitation at me and ran down the hall and was gone before I could say if can come or not."  
  
Jennifer's blood in her veins turned to ice water. What if he doesn't want to come? Fear prickled down her back like hairy-legged spiders.  
  
"I can," He said, after a moment, "And I will. A party sounds like fun."  
  
She nodded, relieved, and smiled at him. He was a good head taller than her, so she had to look up, "I'm so glad!"  
  
He gasped and pretended to fall over in astonishment, "Oh, Wow! She speaks! Oh, speak again bright angel! " Jennifer laughed as he got down on one knee in the snow with one arm outstretched and launched into a whole dialog from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Other kids passed them and looked at them like they were nuts! Jennifer knew she was going to be late, again, but suddenly she didn't care. He was who she'd wanted at her party in the first place. He was what she was having the whole party for the in the first place! Try some old fashioned feminine wiles. Catch his eye.  
  
She laughed and her long, breeze-tossed dark hair flew back over her shoulders and down her back, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, knock it out! People are staring!"  
  
"So," He said, "Let them! Maybe they don't have anything better to do."  
  
"Hey!" A voice yelled from somewhere above them, it grew louder; "Trunks! Where are you!?"  
  
They looked up and Trunks got to his feet as the person who was yelling came into view. Wow! Jennifer gasped, he's.flying! How does someone learn to do that?!  
  
"Hey, Goten, what's up?" Trunks said, and motioning to Jennifer said; "This is my new friend, Jennifer, Jennifer this is Goten, my good pal from way back."  
  
"Yeah, we go way back," The dark brown haired flying boy wearing a shirt that has his own name printed on it said, "Something's wrong with my Mom! You gotta come with me, fast!" 


	2. Bad Medicine

Bad medicine is what I need.  
  
~Bon Jovi, Bad Medicine  
  
Jennifer looked from Trunks to Goten and back to Trunks. Most of the other kids rushing to the bus stop a block down the street had ceased in traffic so that they were now the only people on the street. Jennifer has started to shiver. Her cute little outfit was only suppose to keep her warm until she got on the heated yellow bus and dashed into the school. Not for standing around outside in freezing cold weather! She hugged herself and fidgeted in place.  
  
"Come on!" Trunks grinned at her, and before she knew what was happening, he had his arm about her waist just under her shoulder and was lifting her into the air! Jennifer gasped at the sheer shock and delight of actually flying. It was the most wonderous experience she'd ever felt. Trunks felt her shiver against him and began to build up his ki around them so that the heat from his energy served to enclose them in a tight little heated bubble of sorts. Jennifer could hardly believe her luck. She felt she must still be in bed dreaming. Stuff like this didn't really happen, did it? She turned her cat's eyes upward to gaze up into the face she had been admiring from afar over the past few weeks.  
  
The new kid, Trunks Briefs, had been all she could think about night and day and she found herself have well-thought-out fantasies with entire plots and narration revolving around her crush. Was it her fault most of them featured her in a gauzy white silk dress holding a bouqet of roses walking down an aisle? Goten flew just ahead of them, the worry that floated off him was almost tangible. Jennifer wondered if his Mom was okay.whatever was wrong with her.  
  
Trunks and Jennifer flew up next to Goten. "What's wrong with her?" The purple haired hunk asked, Jennifer just held on tighter.  
  
"I don't know.she's sick," Goten shook her head, "She has a really high fever and is convulsing off and on. Dad's with her, and we've contacted Dende, who should be there shortly, but."  
  
"Hey," Trunks told his friend, "She'll be okay. If I know Chi Chi, she'll wake up yelling with a frying pan in her hand!"  
  
Goten chuckled at that image and nodded, "Yeah, Mom's always been one of the strongest people I know." And what he said made Jennifer think he wasn't talking about just physical strength. She suddenly wished to meet this Ch Chi. She thought to herself as the chill wind continued to batter her face and throw her hair into a wild blue-black steamer behind her; I hope she's all right.  
  
"Jen?" Trunks was speaking to her, "Hey, Listen. Sorry I just grabbed you like that back there and just took off. I didn't even ask you if that was what you wanted. It was rude of me and I apologize."  
  
She just smiled and said; "Don't be, I've never flown before she that in itself was a treat to me," She paused, and said more softly; "I do hope your friend's mother is going to be all right. Something tells me that I have to meet her, no matter what!"  
  
"Then maybe it's destiny that I ran into you," He mused, almost to himself, "Maybe you were meant to join me."  
  
For some reason, she just couldn't help herself. She reached up and kissed his cheek, it was soft, not stubbly like most boy's his tend to be, at least for the ones who had begun shaking all ready. But maybe Trunks hadn't started shaving yet. Kinda odd, since he was three grades above her as a senior he should have enough facial hair to warrant grabbing a razor. But his cheek were she'd placed her chilled lips a moment before had been smooth and sweetly warm. Funny thing was, she thought, I felt like I had every right to do that.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, you know." She flushed, the heat in her face serving to warm her even more than Trunk's ki bubble thing was, "For bing so sweet."  
  
Now it was Trunks' turn to blush. Jennifer thought he never looked cuter. But they were at the Son house now, and landing in their backyard. Jennifer let go of Trunks and looked around. She marveled a bit at the elaborate fish pod with little bridges here and there and the stunted, oddly twisting shapes of bonsai trees covered with plastic to protect them from them elements. The pond was frozen over and had snow building on top and all around. It looked magical to Jennifer. She turned when she heard a voice.  
  
"Trunks. Goten." She just stared up mutely at he giant of a man who stood in the doorway to the house speaking in hushed tones to the two young men before him, Jennifer's eyes widened at the sight of his green skin. Green skin? Who has green skin?! Oddly intense black eyes and long, tapered elf- like ears. "Goten, Your mother is resting now, but she had another seizure about three hours ago."  
  
Trunks winced and Goten asked if they could go in to see her. Jennifer stayed close to Trunks' side as followed him as he followed Goten passed the jolly green giant into the house. Goten paused for a moment to reach up and lay a hand on the other's shoulder; "Thank you, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo? She thought, then looked up, Oh, that's his name.  
  
They wound their way towards Chi Chi's room and Jennifer admired her taste in decorating. Finally they were at her side and Goten flung himself across the floor and into her weak embrace. The dark eyed, dark haired woman hugged her son and stroked his hair, "Shh.Goten." She said in a voice so quiet it was almost difficult to pick up, "It's going to be okay."  
  
"I thought Piccolo said you were resting?" He accused as he let go of her, "Why are still awake?"  
  
"I woke when I sensed your ki." She said matter-of-factly, "I couldn't go to sleep without making sure my son was home safer. Your know, family comes first."  
  
Suddenly, he dark eyes rolled back in her head and she began to drool and shake. A rumbling of odd, guttural voices seemed to flow out of her, making Trunks and Goten back up. Jennifer just stood there, looking down at her. Even with Chi Chi began to scream a string of curse words that would bring a red glow to a salted sailor's face! Chi Chi sat up without warning and grabbed Jennifer by the hair, yanking her painfully down on to her knees beside the bed. She snarled into Jennifer's frightened face; "How do you like my little puppet?"  
  
"Mom! Stop it!" Goten cried, as Chi Chi sneered and pulled harder on Jennifer's hair. Jennifer whimpered in fear and pain and tried to pry Chi Chi's fingers from her hair, but her hands were like vices! She held her too tightly! Abruptly, though, Trunks appeared with a chair over his head. He smashed it down on top of Chi Chi and the woman released Jennifer and collaspsed back onto the bed, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep as if suddenly exhausted. Trunks put his arm around Jennifer and asked if she was all right.  
  
"S-sure." She stumbled, shaking and swallowing, "I think I need a glass of water."  
  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled, shoving Jennifer out of the way. She was sure he was normally more polite, but having a sick family member often brought politeness to a grinding halt, "Why'd you do that?! She's sick you know! You didn't have to bean her with a freaking chair!"  
  
"She would have killed Jennifer." Goten said and Jennifer began to shake harder hearing the words her own mind had all ready thought off only she hadn't spoken them, "Something is wrong with her, all right. I don't even think it's her part of the time, Goten."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked but a different voice halted them all in their tracks.  
  
"She's been possessed."  
  
"Dende!" 


	3. Stand By Me

If the sky should tumble and fall and the mountains should crumble to the sea, I won't, no I won't shed a tear just as long as you stand, stand by me.  
  
~ Ben E. King, Stand By Me  
  
The small green child-like alien in the russet and white gowns strode past a gaping Jennifer, who closed her mouth and looked from him to Piccolo, who had entered behind Dende in wonder. He has antenna. Jennifer thought, How cute! The little one, Dende, she remembered, seemed like a little kid, she wanted to reach out and hug him. But for some odd reason she knew that that would have not been the proper thing to do. She had the feeling that he was much more important than she knew and thought that she would be way out of line if she acted on her instincts.  
  
"I'm sorry I arrived so late, Guys," Dende said, "I felt her energy all the way from The Outlook and I am positive that she is being possessed by."  
  
"A creature from the lower depths." Trunks said, almost to himself, "How could this have happened? I thought we had protective barriers up!?"  
  
"We did!" Dende cried, looking down at Chi Chi's still form, laying on the bed with her hands folded under her chin. She looked peaceful enough now, expect that her breathing was a bit raspy and the room had grown almost as cold as it was outside. They could see their breath when they talked or breathed. "We had. It seems something found a loophole and slipped through to infect Chi Chi."  
  
Just then a mountain of a man, with a dark beard and a horned helm entered the room, Piccolo moved aside for him to pass, and he knelt down next to the stricken woman. He reached over and swallowed her small hand up in his own larger one. He sniffled and Jennifer could see tears welling up in his eyes, "Oh, My poor Chi Chi!" He cried, wiping at his eyes with the back of a ham-like fist, "My poor daughter! Why did this have to happen to you?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ox King," Dende said, placing a hand on the giant's back, "She'll be all right. I promise."  
  
"T-thank you, Dende," The Ox King sighed, sniffling, "I just worry about her so much."  
  
"We know." Dende said, "We'll figure this out, I give you my word."  
  
"The word of a namekian is good enough," The Ox King said, "The word of The Guardian of the Earth makes it unbreakable."  
  
Dende smiled and the giant hefted himself up and trudged sadly out of the room.  
  
Namekian? Jennifer thought, looking from Dende to Piccolo, who did, indeed seem of the same race, Guardian of the Earth?! What was he talking about?! This just gets stranger and stranger. I'm glad Trunks is here.  
  
".has to go down there and figure out what's going on." She tuned back into the conversation between Dende, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I'll go." Goten said, "She's my mother, it's my responsibility."  
  
"Your not about to go alone, Goten!" Dende cried, "You don't know what's down there!"  
  
"I do." Piccolo said softly, but almost too softly. Jennifer glanced warily at him. What were they talking about now? Go down where?!  
  
"No, Goten," Piccolo went on, "You have to stay here and guard your mother while your father is." He paused and looked at Jennifer, "Gone. Trunks, you have to get this girl home before her mother starts to worry. I'll go. It's not like I haven't been there before."  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Jennifer cried, finally speaking after holding her tongue for so long, "What are you people talking about? What is this guardian of the earth stuff and who are you?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dende said, bowing to her, "My name is Dende and I am the Guardian of the Earth.eh, don't ask, it's a long story."  
  
"Why can't you just heal her, Dende!?" Goten cried, looking very much afaid.  
  
Dende looked at Goten and shook his head sadly, "There is no wound." He said, "I cannot heal a possession, Goten, you know that."  
  
"Piccolo's right," Trunks said to Jennifer, looking at her as if he wished he could tell her something different, "I have to take you home. You don't belong her, Jennifer."  
  
"No!" Jennifer said, "I won't just be dropped off and forgotten about! You brought me into this when you grabbed me and flew off! I'm here now and Goten seems like a nice guy and I want his mother well, too!"  
  
"But, Jennifer." Trunks tried, but she had turned away, folded her arms and looked out through narrowed eyes. It was a look his own mother was talented at and he knew exactly what it meant. There would be no getting this girl to change her mind. What the hell had been going through his mind when he brought her here? He mentally kicked himself, Have I lost it? What's wrong with me? This could get.  
  
".Dangerous, Jennifer!" He tried again, "You could really get hurt if you hang out with us!"  
  
"I don't care." You'd never let anyone hurt me, Trunks, I know, I can see your soul through your eyes, She said, "You can't make me change my mind."  
  
"We're wasting time!" Piccolo snapped, "Let her stay! It's her decision. I have to go soon to get the information we need."  
  
"Piccolo," Trunks said, "You can't leave either. You have a responsibility up here, don't you remember your new student? The little Elven child, Ryven?"  
  
Piccolo looked down and back up at Trunks, "No, I haven't forgotten her. She's okay until I return."  
  
"She's just a child, Piccolo!" Trunks said, knowing the little one was probably asleep somewhere in the house, as she was almost constantly tugging on Piccolo's cape or silently moving about wherever he went. "She looks up to you and you need to be here for her!"  
  
Just then, as if she had heard them talking about her, a very small child with thick blonde hair and huge blue eyes appeared in the doorway. Jennifer noted her pointed ears as the child moved over next to Piccolo, :"Was' going on, Sensei?" She said in a sleepy voice, Jennifer remembered that it was still rather early, the little girl rubbed at her eyes with her fists.  
  
"Nothing, Ryven," Piccolo looked down at her sternly, but, Jennifer saw, with more than a hint of fatherly concern, "Get dressed and meet me outside in thirty minutes. Time to train."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't argue with me, Ryven!" He said, "Just hurry up. Oh, and eat something first."  
  
"Yes, Sensei!" The elf child bowed and ran out of the room, after glancing curiously in Jennifer's direction. Cute kid, Jennifer thought as Piccolo said to Trunks and Goten; "There's no other choice then, Trunks, you must go."  
  
"Go where?!" Jennifer asked, "Would someone tell me what's going on here?!"  
  
"Chi Chi's been possessed by some lesser form of evil, Jennifer," Trunks said to her, "I have to go to the source of all evil to find out what, exactly it is that is inside of Goten's Mom and find out how to get it out of her, understand?"  
  
She nodded, as his words took form and shape in her mind her eyes became huge as comprehension flickered, "Y-you mean your going down." She started, shocked, "With the fire and the little pokey pitchfork things.and the brimstone.?"  
  
He just nodded, "And you can't come with me, Jennifer." He said, "It's too."  
  
"Don't start with me, Lavender boy!" She said, her voice a warning, "Remember what I said about me sticking with you?"  
  
He shook his head, : "No, I believe you said."  
  
"Just forget what I said!" She looked up at him, lost in his beautiful eyes, Eyes that seemed to go on forever and ever, "I want to be with you, Trunks.I."  
  
"Your wasting time!" Piccolo said, interrupting them, "Take her with you, Trunks! If she gets killed it won't be your fault!"  
  
"You really want to go with me?" Trunks asked her, She looks so pretty right now.Wait! Where had that thought come from?!  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, it won't be fun," He warned her, "And you'll probably wish you'd never laid eyes on me afterwards."  
  
"I could never wish that."  
  
"Let's go then!" He said, but smiled secretly at her words and the way that she had said them. 


	4. Down So Long

Part Four: Down So Long  
  
But I've been down so long, Ooh, it can't be longer still, I've been down so long, That the end much be drawing near  
  
~Jewel Down So Long  
  
Jennifer followed Trunks outside the house where he grabbed her about the waist and prepared to take off once more. Suddenly they were stopped by a man with dark hair and a couple of scars on his otherwise handsome face with a flying purple cat behind him floating near his head.  
  
"Wait a minute!" He yelled, and smiled at Jennifer, Jen just looked him, at the cat, back to him without speaking. It seemed that her birthday would be full of surprises! "It's too long of a journey to be carrying extra weight the whole time, No offense," He added to Jennifer, who nodded, "Puar said he'd be happy to take you both."  
  
"That may be a good idea, Yamcha." Trunks said, "I may have to fight and I need all my strength. Thank you, Paur."  
  
"It's no problem, Trunks." Yamcha said, "I just hope you can help Chi Chi.I had seeing her like this."  
  
"I know," Trunks said, "But she'll be okay, Yamcha, don't worry. Oh, by the way, this is Jennifer, she goes to my school."  
  
Yamcha checked Jennifer out, his eyes crawling from her feet to her head in relative slowness. Jennifer had the sudden urge to cover herself up or go take a shower, she squirmed under his gaze and moved a bit closer to Trunks, :"Not bad," Yamcha said almost to himself, "A bit young, but she'd do in a pinch."  
  
Trunks glared and said; "Come on, Puar, we have to go."  
  
The little cat instantly changed shape with an odd poofing noise and floated above the ground as a large purple flying carpet. Trunks floated up and onto the rug and reached down to take Jennifer's hand to pull her up behind him. She wobbled a bit and then sat down, feeling very strange to be on a real-live flying carpet! She suddenly felt like Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin! She wondered if they'd think it strange if she suddenly started singing; "It's a brand new world". Probably.  
  
"Ready, Jen?" Trunks asked her, she found she liked when he called her that, it made her feel more special to him if he had a nickname for her, "Hold on! This gets a bit rough!"  
  
With little to no warning, Paur-the-carpet, henceforth shall be known as PTC, rose high above the ground, made a circle so swift that Jennifer's stomach turned over and she grasped the back of Trunk's shirt tight in two small fists. Then, to her horror, it tilted downwards so that she was pressed up against Trunk's back and started a fast nose-dive towards the ground!  
  
"Trunks!" She cried, alarmed, "What's it's doing?! We're gonna crash!"  
  
"No, we're not, Jen!" He called back to her, wind rushing past his face, slicking back his lavender hair from his forehead, "Hang on! I told you this will be rough!"  
  
He's not kidding! She thought as they headed towards the waiting earth. Her stomach tightened and her arms snaked around Trunks' waist, holding on so tight he almost tried to loosen her grip himself, but he knew this was new to her and that she was frightened. She has every right to be, He thought to himself as they plunged, I'd be scared shitles if I were in her shoes. She's so trusting.  
  
The hit ground. And went straight through as if they were as insubstantial as ghosts! Jennifer was amazed, no, she was more than amazed, she didn't know what she was! Her grip loosened on Trunks' waist, much to his relief as it had made breathing a bit difficult, and just gazed at the passing scenery. She saw the darkness of earth, rich and brown with tree and plant roots growing everywhere. There seemed to be some kind of protective shield around them that allowed them to breathe and not be squashed by the ground all around them. A faint light glowed from PTC and allowed them to see where they were going.  
  
"We're under ground now, Jen," Trunks explained, as she saw an ant hill from the other side with it's small six-legged denizens hard a work, she saw other insects and worms slithering as well, "We have to pass through the Earth's layers before we can get to where we are going."  
  
"I understand," She said, and she did, she was doing pretty good in her science classes, she knew about the Earth's different layers. She imagined the center of earth would be very warm, "Past the center, is that when we will be there?"  
  
"Not entirely," Trunks said to her, "After that we will be in what is known as Purgatory, We have to wait a while there."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Oh, not long, about a month.give or take a few days," He caught her startled expression out of the corner of her eye as she moved to sit up next to him, there was enough room on PTC, "Don't worry! That's longer than most folks have to wait to be seen! I know a guy who waited twelve years to be seen! I think he's still waiting."  
  
"I can't be gone for a whole month!" She cried, thinking of how her family and friends would worry, "Why didn't you tell me this before!?"  
  
He shrugged, "It didn't seem important," He said, "Besides, I didn't make you come along! I offered to take you home, remember?"  
  
She nodded. He was right, This is my own fault!  
  
"Hey, Don't worry, though," He said, wrapping an arm about her shoulders, "Time runs differently in the nether regions, To your family and stuff you'll only have been gone a day. You can even make it back in time for your birthday party after school today!"  
  
"I'll be grounded after school," She said, and laughed at the relief she felt that she wasn't going be gone as long as it may seem, "I skipped school, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," He said, "You did!"  
  
"We're about to go through the center now, Trunks, Jennifer." PTC said in it's high-pitched voice that sort of hurt their ears, though they'd never say it aloud, especially not since it had agreed to help them! "It's going to get hot!"  
  
The little carpet was right! Jennifer felt heat all around her, it was so hot she could almost say she felt herself melting like the Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz, but she knew that was absurd! The bubble they were in kept them from getting burned, but the heat within felt like they were baking in a microwave. Sweat in huge drops beaded on both their faces and down their necks, stained their underarms and backs. Jennifer wanted to take her shirt off but knew that would be unladylike she just suffered along with Trunks.  
  
I want to get rid of my shirt! Trunks thought but looked at Jennifer to see how miserable she was and thought better of it, That wouldn't be fair. If she can't have comfort, neither can I. So they flew in silence, wiping sweat from their faces periodically, until they, at last, broke through the last layer.  
  
Jennifer wiped the sweat from her eyes and blinked. She saw people milling about, some in groups, some children running back and forth and laughing, she heard the clickety-clack of typewriters and saw desks with people on computers all around them, each seated behind a partition and lines of people outside them, seeming to be waiting to be seen. She also saw a type of waiting room, like in hospitals where people were sitting in red plush chairs and reading outdated magazines. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was at the DMV or some place. She saw a row of monitors on the wall with green screens and numbers across them in white.  
  
A pretty young woman with horns sticking out of her shoulder length blond hair and a spiked tail curled around her slim waist wearing a red two-piece skirt and blouse outfit approached them with a clipboard in her well- manicured hands. Trunks and Jennifer jumped down from PTC and faced the woman, who smiled broadly. Jennifer thought she wore too much eye shadow.  
  
"Welcome to Purgatory!" She said, "May I have your names and references please?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, "Trunks Briefs, Earth, Son of Vegeta and Bulma Breifs."  
  
She jotted that down in her notebook and turned to Jennifer with an expectant look on her face. Jennifer quickly rattled off her name and planet of birth and parents' names.  
  
"Are you separate or together?" She asked.  
  
"Together." Trunks informed her, She started writing again. Finally, she looked up.  
  
"Personal effects?" She glanced behind them at PTC.  
  
"Puar." Trunks turned to the carpet, "Thanks for the ride, you can go back to Yamcha now, we'll call you when we are finished."  
  
PTC nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Jennifer blinked.  
  
"Thank you," The woman said, turning on one high heeled shoe, "Please follow me."  
  
They followed her to a machine that was spitting out small slips of paper, she motioned for them to get in line behind the others. "After you have your number, please be seated in the room before you and wait until you are called."  
  
The pretty young woman smiled once more and vanished in a puff of smoke. Jennifer gasped, wondering where she went, but they were behind three people to get their numbers and the second one just walked off with his. When it was their turn, Trunks said; "I'll grab the number, Jen, you don't need one since we are being seen as just one person."  
  
She nodded and followed him to the waiting area after he'd gotten the number.  
  
"Hmm," Trunks said, sitting down, "We are right behind the guy over there, see, the number on his card?" He turned and pointed to the monitors, : "Lesse, according to this number and the ones showing.we should have a waiting period of.about.two weeks. Wow! Shorter than I thought itwould be!"  
  
Jennifer nodded again and looked at him. She suddenly didn't care how long it took. She was just happy to be with him, where ever they were. She reached out and took his hand in her's. She was sitting right next to him and he smiled over at her. She said in a whisper, "I do hope we can do something for that poor woman, but, Trunks, I have to say that I really enjoy being with you, no matter where we are."  
  
"I like you, too, Jen," He answered and kissed her cheek, "Besides, I don't look at this as two weeks of wasted time, I look at it as two weeks of time well spend because I will have used it to get to know such a pretty girl better."  
  
Flushing, Jennifer looked away. Her heart raced and she felt herself smiling giddily. He squeezed her hand lightly. 


	5. Devil In Disguise

You're the devil in disguise, oh yes you are.  
  
Devil In Disguise, Evil Presley  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" Jennifer looked up, she had been dozing, her head leaning against Trunk's shoulder, her hand still held within his own. She looked at the watch on her wrist, a last year's Christmas gift from her father, but the hands had stopped moving. For a moment she was startled, until she recalled what Trunks had told her earlier, about the passage of time being different here than on Earth. She saw a very cute little redhead standing on one foot in front of her. She moved onto her other foot and seemed to pace standing still. She wore her bushy hair up in a high ponytail and Jennifer noticed there were bits of white striping it.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" Jennifer heard her ask, her dark blue eyes were deep and penetrating, she also had cute little reddish-white ears like upside down triangles poking out through the top of her head and long, cat- like whiskers emerging from the sides of her cheeks, that moved as she spoke, "Your boyfriend's quite a looker, isn't he?"  
  
Jennifer flushed, again, and said; "We've been here about." She paused, unsure, exactly, how long they'd really been there! Trunks smiled at the woman, also noting her russet and white unkempt tail that she waved periodically in the air behind her. The blue skirt she wore had a perfect round hole cut out in order for her tail to fit through comfortably. "We've been here for quite a while," He said, "I think the sky outside has changed from light to dark about four times."  
  
Jennifer looked over towards where he was gesturing and saw that there were, indeed windows, set high up almost out of reach. She could see a blue sky and white puffy clouds just beyond the glass. This confused her. She thought they were in the waiting room of Purgatory.  
  
She turned in her seat to question Trunks and he must have seen the look on her face, for he said; "It's not real, Jennifer, The windows were put in some time ago to allow those creatures, like us, who function better with a sense of time about them to be more comfortable in their wait." He went on, as the other woman nodded and smiled at Jennifer, taking a seat across from them and crossing her long, very shapely legs, "The view outside is merely illusion. Since most people enjoy a warm summer day, that is what you will see most of the time, after a bit, the illusionary sky will darken and it will seem like night."  
  
"Much of what is set up in the underworld is illusion, my dear," The other woman replied, "Including me."  
  
Jennifer blinked, "You? But, you look so.."  
  
"Real?" She laughed, obviously delighted, "Thank you, my dear! I am only real to you two however." She gestured around at the others seated staring off into space as if they could, indeed, not see the fox-like woman seated next to them. Though when Jennifer or Trunks spoke to what seemed to them an empty chair, they did gain a few looks of annoyance, "Don't worry, I've been assigned to you for the duration of your stay here. You may call me Foxfire."  
  
"After you are done with us," Jennifer asked, still confused, she wanted to reach out and touch Foxfire's skirt and the skin of her arm to see if she felt as real as she looked, "What do you do?"  
  
Foxfire smiled and held out her hand, touching Jennifer's arm, she saw the look of disbelief in the other's eyes and the need to see if she felt real. "I cease to exist" She said, but she did not sound sad or bitter, just as if that were what was meant to be, "I was created a few moments before your arrival, my dear, and I have only one function. To see to you and your companion's comfort while you wait here in Purgatory."  
  
"Jennifer," Trunks said, pointing across the way, "Look!"  
  
Jennifer did and saw after a moment that those people who had seemed to be talking to themselves or milling about shaking their heads at nothing were actually speaking and holding conversations with their own, illusionary guides. Some looked like Foxfire here, others had a more bovine appearance, and one, she noted was a dark haired bare-breasted centaur female. She raised her eyebrows at that and stifled a giggle at the look on the man's face who was listening to her talk, or more accurately, watching her assets as they bounced when she laughed and he had the perfect view too.as he was head high to her.err.assets.  
  
Jennifer turned away from the funny sight before she disgraced herself by laughing aloud and asked, "Why couldn't we see all them before?"  
  
"Is she one?" Trunks asked, pointing to the forked tailed, horned headed woman who had first seen them in. She was talking to someone and writing in her notebook once more. Foxfire shook her head, saying; "No, When I was created, not long ago! They made sure I knew everything I needed to know in order to be the best I can in my job. This includes names of the regular workers and their functions. That is Leiah, She's a demoness who had been assigned to this department a few eons ago. She's very sweet and extremely good at her job. A lot of the regular workers here are demons or demonesses."  
  
"But I thought a." Jennifer began, looking once again at the beautiful woman speaking to newcomers to the Purgatory waiting area, "She doesn't seem evil."  
  
"Oh, she is, Jennifer, Inherently," Foxfire explained, "But being in Purgatory, in neutral land, she cannot act upon her evilness. She can only do her job as she has been doing for so long."  
  
"Now," Foxfire stood up, stretched and looked out the window, "Hmm, three more darks.We must find a place for you to rest, you two, please follow me."  
  
"Um, Foxfire?" Jennifer asked, "Will we each have our own."  
  
"Rooms?" Foxfire laughed, looking back, "Of course, dear. We are not entirely gauche here, you know! And we know that unmarried young people of opposite genders should not be sharing a room, no matter what the circumstances."  
  
Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. As much as liked Trunks, she wasn't prepared for that accept of a relationship. At least not yet. Maybe not for a few years. She followed behind the illusionary woman and still marveled that she seemed so real. They passed through a few door and seemed to step outside into the night. The velvet blackness of the sky was like a dark dome of sparking stars. Foxfire paused and said, "Only an illusion." And walked on through a passage way, stopping beside a ladder that stopped at the ground but when she looked up, Jennifer could not see where it ended, if ever.  
  
Nothing was holding it up either. Without ceasing, Foxfire kicked off her heels and stepped onto the ladder, beginning to climb. She looked back and Jennifer and Trunks did the same and followed behind, though Jennifer was almost certain that the ladder would begin to sway and fall as soon as she stepped onto it. It did not. It was held firmly in place as if braced against something she could not see. She told herself that she should just stop being surprised or trying to make sense out of everything she saw and felt here. She climbed after Trunks and hoped he was averting his eyes from the show of Foxfire's well shaped rump above him.  
  
"We're almost there!" Foxfire cried, and they climb and climbed on and on forever. Or so it seemed to Jennifer, who watched the stars seem to float by as they climbed higher and higher into the illusionary sky. At last, when her feet were getting sore and she felt her grip loosen on the rail of the ladder, they saw a clump of thick gray clouds directly above and Foxfire's foot disappeared into them as she stepped upwards once more.  
  
Behind Trunks, Jennifer did not know that their climb was over before Trunks reached back down after he had disappeared ahead of her into the thick clouds and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She wondered, briefly, why he hadn't just flown up instead of climbing like her and Foxfire. Perhaps he was just being considerate. Or maybe his strange powers, like time, did not work properly here. Jennifer stepped up onto the soft sponge- like substance of the puffy gray-white cloud.  
  
"It feels like.a pillow!" She exclaimed, "I've never walked on a cloud before!"  
  
Trunks smiled and kept ahold of her hand as they followed Foxfire. She led them to two small, very cozy looking cottages, side by side. They looked as if they belonged in a faery tale in a meadow or a forest somewhere, not up on a puffy cloud they shouldn't, in all logic, be able to be standing firmly on! Foxfire gestured to the cottages and slipped a key into Jennifer's hand. She gave another, similar one to Trunks.  
  
"You will called when it's your turn to be seen," She said, and bowed, "Have a peaceful rest. If you need me just call, I will hear and come." Before they could ask anything else, the illusionary guide simply vanished. Trunks and Jennifer turned to look at each other, then at the cottages.  
  
"Well, want to see inside?" He asked, She nodded and he headed towards the right one while she the left, "Meet you back here in ten minutes?"  
  
She nodded, slipping the key into the lock and turning the doorknob. She pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw. 


	6. Sukiyaki

Ue o muite arukoo: I look up when I walk Nijinda hoshi o kazoete: Counting the stars with tearful eyes.  
  
Sukiyaki ~Kyu Sakamoto  
  
Jennifer let go of the door and jumped slightly when it closed and locked behind her. She sniffed and the aroma of baking bread filled her nostrils. Was there someone else here? She wondered. She shrugged and walked down a small hallway into what had to be the living room, it was small and cozy with one overstuffed blue chair, a round ottoman at it's foot, a throw rug and a bookshelf filled with books. There was a fire blazing in the fire place in front of the chair. A porthole shaped window opposite the fireplace played a scene of a country meadow with birds flitting here and there in the afternoon. Illusion, she knew, still, it did very real.  
  
She walked into the room and her feet sank into the softest carpet, also blue, she'd ever felt! She's left her shoes on the ground beside the foot of the ladder as had Trunks and Foxfire. She curled her stocking-ed toes into the lush carpet as she stood there surveying her surroundings. Her eye was caught by the door ajar in the next room. She turned and did not catch the blanket which had been thrown casually over the top of the armchair floating in the air and being folded by unseen hands.  
  
Jennifer pushed the door open and looked into the small kitchen, she did not open any cupboard but saw freshly baked bread She looked around but found sign of whoever it was that had baked the still warm bread. She felt as if she shouldn't partake of the bread even though she was hungry. It felt like lunchtime to her.  
  
A cupboard door opened and shut behind her and she gasped, turning around. Her hand fluttered to her throat as she saw a dish and fly through the air slowly towards the sitting bread. A drawer opened, as Jennifer backed slowly towards the door, frightened. A knife emerged, Jennifer's eyes widened and, as she watched, knife sliced the bread perfectly and placed the piece on the floating plate.  
  
Slowly the plate with the steaming slice of delicious looking bread floated towards her. It hovered near her hands and without thinking she took the plate. A chair at the small round table scooted backwards and she felt as if she'd just been invited to sit down and eat. She sat down and took a small nibble of the bread. It was wonderful! She ate more and smiled. It reminded her of her Nanna's bread, whenever she and her Mother would go visit her grandmother, she always had fresh bread ready to serve Jennifer and Ivy.  
  
But who were these unseen helpers? She wondered as she wiped crumbs from her face, a dish towel slipped off the door-handle of the cupboard under the sink and came in midair to dab at her lips and chin. She felt as if her nanna were there, taking care of her. Suddenly, she remembered she was suppose to meet Trunks outside in few moments! He'd actually said in ten minutes, but she knew he'd been wanting them to just guess about the passage of time. What felt like ten mintues.  
  
She raced to the door and it unlocked before she reached it and opened wide, offering her freedom. She ran outside and straight into Trunk's arms. He held her at arm's length and smiled down at her. "We really have got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Did..something really weird happen to you inside your house?" She asked, as he looked down at her. His grayish blue eyes narrowed and nodded.  
  
"Something I could not see nor sense was performing the duties of typical servents." He said as she nodded frantically, "But it was more that just that.."  
  
"I know!" She cried, excited, "They, it.whoever, seemed to know what I needed and wanted even before I did! There was even fresh bread baking and I'd been thinking how good fresh baked bread would taste before I walked in!"  
  
"I'd been thinking about chicken and dumplings and mashed potatoes!" He said, "I walked into the kitchen and it was all there, on the table, waiting!"  
  
"Let's call Foxfire." She said, "Maybe she can explain."  
  
Without either of them opening their mouths to call, the kitsune guide appeared in front of them. She smiled and looked at them with questioning eyes. Trunks asked her about the cottages and the unseen people.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She said, "The cottages are enchanted. The servants are those ghosts who have to serve their time in purgatory in order to gain enough points to move on to the higher planes, and the houses themselves, know exactly what it's current occupant needs and wants and brings it to them without having to be asked aloud. But, remember.it's all just illusion, really."  
  
"Illusion?" Trunks said, patting his stomach, "Those dumplings sure tasted real to me!"  
  
"And the bread did too!" Jennifer said, looking at Foxfire.  
  
"Of course!" She said, "They are very sophisticated illusions, trust me! The food you eat will, indeed seem real and you will fill full afterward, mostly do to how your brain works, you think you've eaten, so you think you feel full."  
  
"But, if we didn't really eat anything," Jennifer started, "Will we starve before we are seen?"  
  
"No my dear," She said, "In your reality on Earth, it's not even lunch time yet, and when you return, it will be the same time as when you left, so you really don't actually need to eat here, but since it feels like days are passing, you will think it's time to eat and thus, feel hungry. Another wonderful thing about illusionary food is that you can eat all you want and not gain a single pound!"  
  
"Is everything here illusion?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Mostly," Foxfire said, "It makes everyone more comfortable here, to have familiar surroundings."  
  
"But this isn't." Trunks began but Jennifer cut him off, saying; "I used to have daydreams about living in a cute little cottage."  
  
Foxfire nodded and turned to Trunks, "We looked into your fantasies too, young man, but we could not spare enough illusionary magic to create a castle, so Jennifer's daydream had to do instead. Well, I will just pop off and you just say my name aloud to summon me if you need me."  
  
With that, Foxfire vanished once more. Leaving the two bewildered young people alone on the cloud once more. 


	7. Saints

I like all the different people, I like sticky everywhere, suey and saints, at the faire  
  
~Saints, The Breeders  
  
"I have an idea." Trunks said as he took Jennifer's hand, "If everything here is illusion and it can read our thoughts and give us whatever we want."  
  
Jennifer grinned, suddenly understanding, "We can pretty much think about anything and have it come true.well, sorta!"  
  
"Okay, so think of something." He said, "Anything!"  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes, thought for a moment and smiled. She heard Trunks sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. Just beyond the two cottages, where before there had been nothing but more cloud and blue sky, a carnival had been erected! Complete with an old fashioned ferris wheel and man shouting about guessing people's weight for a dollar. Jennifer said; "I've always wanted to go an old fashioned country faire!"  
  
"Wow! That's great, Jen!" Trunks said, as she pulled him along towards the carnival, cheery pipe music from the carousel carried towards them and the smell of popcorn and cotton candy was almost overwhelming. A little girl in a pink ruffled dress ran by with a handful of tickets and balloons flying above her curly dark haired head, "Your imagination sure is detailed!"  
  
"I just remembered all the shows on television I've seen with carnivals like this one," She said, "Let's go on a ride, Trunks!"  
  
"Okay, but nothing that goes upside down," He said, "I get motion sick!"  
  
She shook her head and laughed, he went upside down when he flew by himself all the time! She stopped, her eyes wide, Now, how had she known that?!  
  
"Don't worry," He looked at her, "I think it's this place, I can read some of your thoughts too."  
  
She blushed to know he could hear her thinking about him! How cute he was and how.Oh, dammit! She blushed harder as he grinned at her, forcing her to shake her head and try to think non-thoughts. They got on the ferris wheel because Jennifer said she always liked them the best and the chair they sat in rocked slightly as other passengers, people from Jennifer's imagination to fill the background up, piled on below them, car by car.  
  
They were right above a little tow-headed boy with an older gentleman who was probably the youth's grandfather. The kid held a caramel apple in his sticky fingers and laughed at everything, including a man on stilts walking by as if he were on his own two feet, his head high up in the air. Jennifer laughed when she saw him and asked Trunks; "Your doing? I didn't think about any circus performers."  
  
He shrugged and looked out across the field that hadn't been there moments ago; "I've always wanted to go to the circus." A large stripped tent had appeared with animals all around in cages and performers practicing their acts all about. They reached the top of the ferris wheel and suddenly Trunks turned to Jennifer.  
  
Before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her near, capturing her mouth with his own in a sweet kiss she was loath to break. It was all such a magical moment, high up on a ferris wheel that didn't really exist, up the clouds, in a place of their own imagination, in the arms of the one person she knew she would love forever.  
  
Forever? She thought, I'm only sixteen years old! Forever is a long time! But even as she thought it, she knew that her first instinct was right. She was in love with him, had been since the moment he had first bumped in to her on the sidewalk on her way to the bus stop, probably even before then, and she knew the way he kissed her that he felt the same way.  
  
She could never love anyone else in her entire life. If they ended up never seeing each other again, after all this way over and done, she would still hold him up as a basis by which she would judge all her future boyfriends and even her husband one day.  
  
But such thoughts of never seeing him again made her stomach tighten with fear and the sky above them turn gray. He ended the kiss and shook his head at her; "Don't think such things, Jennifer, I will never leave your side."  
  
She smiled again and the skies turned back to the bright afternoon azure tone they had been before. After they had ridden on several rides and eaten a bunch of snacks, including kettle corn and some cotton candy, when the illusionary sky was turning into twilight, they made their way, hand in hand, towards the tent set up across the field and into it to wait for the show to start. Jennifer had never felt happier in her life.  
  
She knew she should feel guilty, Poor Chi Chi was back on Earth, with a demon inside her, making her sick. But she knew that the passage of time here was so that it may seem long to her, back on Earth Chi Chi and the others would hardly have time to miss them. She and Trunks might as well keep themselves occupied until it was their turn to be seen. And what did it hurt if they had a little fun in doing so?  
  
"Oh, look!" Jennifer cried, pointing and laughing as a girl hung upside down from a trapeze. She swung and let go and seemed to float in midair towards her partner, a young man who hung from the opposite swing and caught her heels, lifting her up in the air and letting her go so that she did a flip and landed on the wire strung over a net held below in order to catch them should they fall. She felt like a little girl again, giddy with excitement, she clapped and whistled, "This is wonderful!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation and looked down to see her clothing had changed. She wore the sparkling pink and silver leotard of a trapeze artist, she looked up to see Trunks wearing a similar outfit, only without the gauzy skirt attached to her's. "What's going on?" She asked as he smiled, and stood up, helping her to her feet, he started to pull her towards the ladder that would lead to the high wire. She balked and hung back, afraid.  
  
"Come on, Jen," He said, pulling on her hand, "What's the fun of creating something if we can't take part in it! It'll be fun! We can't really get hurt, you know, it's only."  
  
"Illusion, I know," She said, looking up and swallowing, "Still, illusion or not, that's pretty high!"  
  
"I know," He said, "That was my doing, wait, listen!"  
  
They did and the Master of Ceremonies came out all decked out in top hat and tails, bowed to the audience and shouted into his microphone, which echoed around them; "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome! Tonight we have a very special show for you! I present to you, to do their daring feats of wonder high above this floor, with only a paltry net to catch them should they suddenly loose their balance.Everyone, quiet please! They are risking their very lives to bring you this entertainment!"  
  
Jennifer gulped and Trunks grinned.  
  
"I present to you now.Miss. Jennifer The Breathtaking and her partner Trunks The Mighty!"  
  
Jennifer looked over at Trunks and smirked; " 'Trunks the Mighty'?"  
  
He shrugged, "Well, it's was all I could come up with! Come on, we're on!"  
  
"I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Yes you can," He said as he started to climb, "Just think that you've done this all the time and it's no big deal."  
  
She did and smiled, suddenly everything was clear. She was no longer afraid of the height or of falling. She knew how to do this. She was born to do this. She and Trunks preformed all the daring feats of true trapeze artists as if they had both been doing nothing else all their lives.  
  
She loved the rush of air through her hair as she swung, the feeling of complete weightlessness as she flew through the air right before Trunks caught her and kept her from landing in the net below. She heard the gasps and cheers of the crowd as they walked the tight rope or when Trunks balanced a chair on his shoulders with her standing on top of it spinning two fire-lit batons between her outstretched hands.  
  
Afterwards, there were roses at their feet and the cheering crowd yelled out how much they had enjoyed their performance. Trunks seemed especially pleased with the recognition and for a moment he forgot that none of it was real. He and Jennifer bowed in all the directions of the audience and skipped from the ring, both giddy with excitement. A young woman on horseback rode past them and smiled down at Trunks, winking.  
  
He looked away from Jennifer's accusing look and said; "I'm getting hungry, let's find some place to eat."  
  
"No, let's 'create' a place to eat!"  
  
"Better yet," He countered, "Let's just 'create' some food!"  
  
Jennifer laughed as a picnic basket appeared in her hands and her clothing changed instantly back to normal. His did the same and the circus tent and carnival disappeared, leaving them behind their two cottages in a sweet smelling meadow of clover with a red and white gingham tablecloth spread out on the ground for them to sit upon. Jennifer and Trunks sat down and Jennifer lifted the white clothe from the top of the basket, peering within.  
  
Two candles appeared from nowhere and sat one on each end of the clothe on the ground, lit and giving them light by which to see by. Even though the illusionary stars and bright round moon provided enough light by which to eat their meal by.  
  
"Ooh, yum!" She pulled out fried chicken, potato salad, corn on the cob, a few apples, potato chips, baked beans and green bean and fried onion casserole. She also pulled out two plates and some silverware. After dishing out a plateful for Trunks, she got herself some food and they ate as they talked, discussing the day and what they had done, what they planned to do tomorrow if they weren't called to be seen yet, and what they planned for the their future when they finally left Purgatory to return to Earth after Chi Chi was better.  
  
She yawned and said; "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired."  
  
He nodded and said; "I know what you mean, I'm exhausted. I think after we eat, we should go to bed."  
  
She agreed and finished her meal, washing it all down with a glass of apple cider she had found sitting next to her. After they'd both eaten, the basket, table clothe and candles all disappeared and Trunks walked Jennifer to her doorstep, held her for a long moment as he kissed her good night. "Sleep tight," He ordered, making her smile, she responded, "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"  
  
He waited until she was inside and the door had closed behind her before he walked over to the other little cottage and opened the door to go inside. Illusion or not, that had been one exhilarating day! 


	8. Walking After Midnight

Walking After Midnight  
  
I go walking after midnight, out in the starlight  
  
~Walking After Midnight, Patsy Cline  
  
Jennifer lay in bed, she had found the white cotton nightgown she now wore draped across the foot of the pink canopy bed she'd found in an unexplored room just off the kitchen, feeling the warm softness of the mattress and the fluffy down pillow cushioning her head.  
  
She turned to sniff the white pillowcase and caught the subtle hint of honeysuckle, reminding her of home and her mother's favorite fragrance, which was similar to honeysuckle in scent.  
  
She thought of Trunks, probably fast asleep all ready in the cottage next to her own. She smiled to imagine him curled up and asleep like a little boy. She knew that everyone looked like perfect angels while they slept. She was tired herself and yawned lazily.  
  
However, she felt as if she had just closed her eyes before she felt someone shaking her gently awake. She smelled pine needles and dirt and opened her eyes to see their illusionary guide, Foxfire, standing there, there were pine needles in her hair and stuck to her clothing. Her hands were dirty.  
  
Wiping her hands on her skirt, she smiled apologetically, "I was just.exploring." She explained, Jennifer raised a brow, She'd thought that Foxfire just disappeared when she wasn't needed. Was she, too, curious about what life held? But how could she be, she wasn't even real! Jennifer shook her head to clear it and blinked up at their kitsune guide. "What's the matter, Foxfire?" She asked, sudden fear gripping her heart in a cold embrace, "Trunks?"  
  
"No, dear," Foxfire said, "Your next to be seen. Trunks is outside waiting. I am to escort you both down to the audience chamber."  
  
She dressed and followed Foxfire outside, where she saw Trunks was standing still, looking worried. She realized they hadn't yet thought about what, exactly, they'd say when they were at last given a chance. They didn't want to blow it. Who knows how long it would seem to take if they had to start all over!  
  
Even if the passage of time here worked on illusion, it sure felt real enough! Jennifer was beginning to miss her family and friends, and yes, her laptop that her father had given her a few months before, that she had named after the new kid in her school. After the young man standing next to her.  
  
What a livejournal entry this would be! She thought, at the same time she knew she'd never write about what they went through, except, perhaps as a fictional story. At the very least no one would believe her, at the worst they'd question her sanity. For a while, even Jennifer was half doubting that! They followed Foxfire back down the ladder and to the area they had been in when they first arrived on Puar-as-flying-carpet.  
  
"This way, Please," Foxfire said, ushering them into a room with two wide double doors that swung open from the center. Jennifer and Trunks had enough space to walk hand in hand through the doors. The room they entered was set up much like that of the interior of a church. There were two long rows of dark wooden pews and a long, red-carpeted path towards a small stage and a large stained glass window. Statues of half-clad women were placed here and there and the thick smell of candles burning perfumed the air.  
  
They walked down the center of the aisle still holding hands towards a large, very elaborate chair much like a high-backed throne seated in the center of the stage, facing away from the two young people. A pure white light glowed all around the chair and the area directly about it. Jennifer tried to see beyond that light, but it was too bright. Her eyes ached to look directly at it.  
  
Jennifer noted that Foxfire had vanished again. She tended to do that a lot, she realized, she was almost getting used to it.  
  
"Come forward, Children." A low, fatherly voice called, coming from the chair, "Though not so close, my purity is much too strong for mere humans to bear for too long."  
  
"I am only half human," Trunks spoke up, "My father."  
  
"Yes, Trunks," He said, interrupting, "Your father is the saiyan prince, Vegeta."  
  
"H-how did you..?"  
  
"You dare to question my power, youngling?"  
  
"No, I apologize."  
  
"State your business, I haven't got all millennium you know!"  
  
"My friend's mother, Chi Chi." Trunks began, "A lesser demon has found it's way past our mental and emotional barriers to attack one of our own. We seek a way to remove this pest from our loved one."  
  
"Ah! Demon possession, eh?" The chair's voice said, sounding amused, "Let me se.ah, yes, my younger brother.heh.he was always the impetuous one."  
  
"Can you help us?" Jennifer asked, speaking up at last.  
  
"Can you get you.your brother out of my friend's mother?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I can." He replied, and paused, as if thinking, "But there is a price, of course."  
  
"Of course," Trunks nodded, Jennifer looked over at him and she could tell he hadn't known about any fee beforehand, "What is it?"  
  
"Before I can help you, you must help me," The voice said, "Are you two willing to go on a dangerous quest for me?" 


	9. Jenny From The Block

Trunks looked at Jennifer and thought, not for the first time, how very brave she was to be standing by his side, holding his hand during all of this. He did not know if she would still be as adoring of him as she was at the moment after everything was over and done with but for the moment he was thankful that he wasn't alone in all this. Still, he knew it would be very selfish of him to assume that she would want to risk her own life along with his.  
  
"Jen," He started, and she looked at him, her greenish eyes proclaiming what her heart felt, they said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and just then, Trunks knew exactly what that meant, "I want to be with you, more than anything. But I can't ask you to go with me and risk."  
  
She silenced him by placing one finger against his lips and shook her head, "Don't say another word. I told you before, I want to go with you, be with you, where ever you go, Nothing short of death will keep me from your side, Trunks, nothing!"  
  
He knew there would be no arguing with her once her mind was made up, there was a stubborn streak in her that reminded him of his Mother's. He nearly smiled, but still serious he nodded and turned back to the glowing chair. It felt odd to be talking and listening to the back of it. "It's been decided." He said, as Jennifer gripped his hand harder, lending what strength she had to him and he to her, "We accept."  
  
"Good," Came the disembodied voice from the chair, "You must travel to the End of Time and find The Broken Circle Tapestry. After you have found it, bring it back here."  
  
"That's all we have to do?" Trunks asked, while Jennifer wondered just how, exactly, they were suppose to travel through time itself! "Find and bring back this.tapestry?"  
  
"It won't be as easy as you think, young man." He said, chuckling, "No, it certainly won't be. Be off with you now!"  
  
"But." Jennifer began, but suddenly the floor opened up beneath them and she found herself tumbling down a long tunnel with Trunks behind her, bumping into her. The passage was narrow and if she braced her feet and back against the sides she could have stopped her plunge, but it had happened so fast that she did not have time to be prepared and cease her fall.  
  
They landed in a pile of what looked like laundry, sheets mostly, and saw several blank-eyed women in gray uniforms walking back and forth carrying baskets of folded clothing and taking sheets from the pile they'd landed in and shoving them into washing and drying machines.  
  
"Looks like we found the laundry room." Trunks said, though he needn't have, Jennifer could see that as well as anyone. She said, instead, "Probably merely another illusion anyway."  
  
"I'm so sorry for that!" They looked up to see Foxfire standing there, she held out her hand and helped them to their feet, "He loves practical jokes and such and had that trapdoor installed a few eons ago. This is the first time he's been able to use it."  
  
"Why didn't you warn us?" Jennifer accused, angry, "You say you are here to help us."  
  
She looked ashamed, her face red and her whiskers twitched on her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I was forbade to."  
  
Jennifer didn't look convinced but Trunks said; "Forget it. We need to."  
  
"Find and bring back the Broken Circle Tapestry." Foxfire finished, "Yes, it's a standard quest. Follow me and I will give you what you need to take with you."  
  
"Assuming they are not all illusion, that is," Trunks said, and she turned back to him, "Of course not, sir, Illusion is useful, to be sure, but there are times when only the real thing will do."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Your are probably both wondering about the time travel aspect of the quest," She said as they followed her past the laundry room, through a door and down a long and narrow hallway, she opened another door and they followed her down a corridor that had reflective glass along the walls, floor and ceiling. She reached up when they came to the center and pushed on the low ceiling, shoving a square of glass away, "We will help you with that as well." She said as she climbed up and turned about to call; "Come on, it's easy to get up here, there is a step."  
  
Trunks found it and helped Jennifer up and then climbed up after. They continued to follow Foxfire as they crawled through the passage that seemed to wind around and in. Jennifer thought her legs and arms would never stop cramping and that they would never reach the end until Foxfire stopped and kicked at a seeming dead end where the passage had widened enough to allow them to crawl three abreast if they wished. She turned to them and said; "Beyond is the area where the fates gather the threads for each life in the universe they keep track of."  
  
She opened a small door that they hadn't even seen and Jennifer peered past Trunks' shoulder to see what looked like the vastness of space with a million or more, she could not count them as they seemed to keep changing and altering and disappearing and reappearing, silvery threads crossing and crisscrossing over and under and through each other.  
  
There seemed to be no bottom to the vastness around them and the silver of the threads sparkled like stars themselves, illuminating the area around them. A young woman with golden hair walked across one like a trapeze artist on a tight rope, reminding them of the illusionary circus they'd preformed in earlier, carrying a basket and a pair of scissors.  
  
"Greetings!" Foxfire called and waved, the girl looked up and smiled, her eyes sparkling, she snipped a thread and gathered it up into her basket, "These are the two He has sent to find the tapestry!"  
  
Without speaking, the girl motioned to a thread a few feet under her and bent down to grab part of it. With little effort she tossed it into the air where Foxfire reached out and caught it. She handed it to Trunks and said; "Let go of it as soon as your feet are on it, that way you won't loose your way. Also, try not to fall, or it will be impossible to find the correct thread again! Follow it to it's end. You will find what you seek.Godspeed!"  
  
Without meaning to, Jennifer hugged the woman, knowing she was only an illusion and that she would cease to be once they had departed. It made her sad to think that the woman had no other existence beyond being their one time guide. Then a thought struck her; "Foxfire? When we come back, will you be are guide then?"  
  
"Yes, I will be, dear." She smiled, "Even though I will cease to exist once you two have gone, as soon as you arrive back or if you ever need to come to purgatory again in the future, I will be 'created' so to speak, for your convenience."  
  
"You've been very helpful," Trunks said, shaking her hand, "Well, except for that trapdoor."  
  
"I wish you both the best," Foxfire said, "I hope you succeed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
With that, they stepped onto the thread and were surprised to find that, even though it looked like just a thin string that would break with any real weight on it and be too narrow to keep their balance once on it, it felt hard and strong and they found that keeping balance was easier than they would have thought. Jennifer turned back and Foxfire waved, saying; "At the end of the thread someone will be waiting to give you what you need for the rest of your journey." She faded from sight after that and they walked on. The girl with the basket waved and went about her work. 


	10. We Dream In Color

In the dark we still believe (oh you know that we still believe)  
  
In the dark we see.  
  
~We Dream In Color, Jefferson Airplane  
  
They navigated the thread-path easily enough, though Jen did find it a bit difficult to duck and avoid missing and tangling in the other thread paths they came across which would dip and cross suddenly upon theirs, but all in all, they made it through in one piece. At one point Trunks had to catch her and keep her from falling into the void which surrounded them when she lost her footing as a stray thread-path veered over abruptly in their way. She was thankful for his quick reflexes!  
  
When the reached the end, or at the end of the particular thread they had been traveling, they saw a small island floating all alone in the blackness around them. Upon that island sat an old man. He was naked but for a white toga wrapped about his thin, slightly bent frame. He held a cane as gnarled as his hands in one hand and a large basket sat at his feet. He looked up from his spot upon the small, treeless piece of land that looked as if it hardly had room for him alone, much less anyone else.  
  
Smiling, Jen could see that most of his teeth were either rotting or missing altogether. She felt bad for him and wondered what he did to deserve such a plight, he held out his hand in greeting to them as they jumped off the thread and onto his little island. "Well! It's about time you two arrived!" He said, shaking his white, shaggy head at them, his blue eyes twinkled, "I've been waiting so long for you I think my feet darn near fell fast asleep!"  
  
They smiled at him, for he was the type of person which made one instantly comfortable and seemed to draw out grins from those he spoke with. Jennifer liked him at once as he reminded her of her own grandfather. She reached out to help him stand up from his half-sitting, half crouching position and her thanked her for her kindness. "Not many young people now- a-days would even bother with an old man like myself." He said, half to himself, while she and Trunks looked on, waiting for further instructions; "Nope, more interested in what new doo-hickey for their video games they can get than helping an old codger like myself."  
  
"Sir?" Trunks asked, becoming restless. The old man stopped talking to himself and faced him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Always in a hurry," He muttered, bending down to dig through the basket at his feet, "Young people now-a-days are always in such a dagblasted hurry! It would do you some good to have to wait once in a while. Feel the grass beneath your feet, the sun on your shoulders.But, Noooo.always in a hurry.let me see, here."  
  
Jennifer looked at Trunks, whose face was red with embarrassment, he'd not expected a lecture. But, honestly, when dealing with the elderly, that was what most young people got. A lecture. If they liked it or not! He knew he had no choice but to listen. Who knows, Jen thought, he's lived so long, by the look of him, perhaps he does know a thing or two and we'd be stupid not to listen. Especially since we need all the help we can get!  
  
"Now, Girl," He said to Jennifer, he held out a beautiful black cloak which shone like metal when he turned it, the light from the nearby thread-paths illuminating it. She saw that rainbow colors of metal threads had been woven into the garment making it shimmer in different hues. She took it gingerly and held it up, admiring it. "Well, go on. Put it on. I haven't got all eternity, you know!"  
  
Trunks watched Jen don the cloak, which was nearly as large as she and seemed to swallow her up once it was on. As soon as she put it on a change seemed to come over her. She looked the same, yet different. He could not explain it but it almost seemed to make her even more attractive to him. She turned towards him to see what he thought of it and it was all he could do to keep from grabbing her and kissing her! He had to physically and mentally restrain himself.  
  
"Looks like it's working." He old man said, then to Jen; "Take it off now and fold it up. That's a very powerful magic cloak I've given you, Young lady and like all things magic, it must not be used lightly!"  
  
"Magic cloak?" Jen asked, confused, for though she had felt a bit different while wearing it, she assumed it was the feeling she got when ever she tried something particularly pretty on. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What were you thinking of when you tried it on, Jennifer?" The old man asked, speaking her name for the first time. She blushed and admitted she was thinking of Trunks and the day they'd spent at their illusionary faire and circus. She's been thinking how pretty she looked in her circus trapeze artist outfit and was wondering how Trunks liked her her now, in this new cloak. He turned to Trunks and asked the same question of him; "What were you thinking of when you looked at her in the cloak?"  
  
"I was thinking how pretty she looked," He said, his own face reddening, what he felt for Jen was no one's business but his own and Jen's. Certainly none of this old man's affair! "Then, I don't know, she just seemed to become so much more.I could hardly stand it, she was so.beautiful.well, I mean, she still is, without the cloak but it was more like.I don't know, it was enhanced."  
  
"Exactly." The old man said, nodding, "It is a Cloak of Enhancement."  
  
"A Cloak of What?" Both Jen and Trunks asked together, looking at each other.  
  
"Enhancement!" He cried, "Don't you kids pay any attention to anything?! The thoughts and feeling of the one who is wearing the cloak is enhanced outwardly towards the one nearest to the person in the cloak, making them think and react in accordance to what the wearer is thinking and feeling."  
  
"I was thinking about Trunks," Jen said, "But also how cute I must look in the cloak and I turned to him to see his reaction."  
  
"I thought how pretty she looked," Trunks said, "But I could have sworn I was all ready thinking and feeling that!"  
  
"That's part of it's magic," The old man said, "Making you unsure of if the thoughts and feelings originated with you or if it were the enchantment of the cloak."  
  
"Hmm," Trunks said, "Could it be used with negative thoughts as well as positive?"  
  
"All magical items may be used for good or ill," He answered, looking grave, "That is why we must be extra careful in our handling of such things. Now, for you, my boy."  
  
They watched as the old man pulled a rather large and heavy shining silver octagon-shaped shield from the basket and a longsword that seemed to them to have been much to large to have been concealed within the small basket at his feet. Apparently, the basket itself was magical. He turned to Trunks and said, as he handed him first the shield, "Before you ask, let me say that yes, these items are also magical. This shield's magical property is to defend it's holder from attacks, if the one holding it knows how to use a shield or not. But moreover, it will also magically heal any wound gotten in battle just by holding it for a few moments after the injury."  
  
"Wow." Trunks said, feeling oddly defensive, "What about the sword?"  
  
"I know you have wielded a sword in your life, Young man." He said, by way of answering, holding out the sword of the Trunks to take by the hilt, "The sword's magic is much like that of the shield I gave you, but instead of being defensive, it's magic lay in being offensive. It will attack and parry and behave like a sword should, no matter if the one wielding it knows swordplay or not. Also, the wounds caused by the blade of this sword are filled with poison, as this blade will leak a deadly waste into the skin of any victim it slices. So, you must be extra careful with this item."  
  
Trunks nodded and the old man gave him a sheath for his new sword and showed him how to carry the shield while not in battle so traveling would not be too difficult. As a last parting gift, he handed Jennifer a special golden whistle. She raised to her lips to blow into it, but he stopped her with a raised hand, "Do no blow it now, Young lady." He said, "Only when you are in dire need and no other choice is to be had. Save it for when you really need to use it, for you will only be allowed to blow that whistle three times. On the third whistle, it will break, unable to used ever after that."  
  
Jennifer nodded and he gave her a length of leather cord to wear it about her neck so that she would not lose it and it would be close by her mouth should the occasion ever warrant her needing to use it. They both thanks the old man for his gifts and he waved at them, just as small dingy mysteriously rowed by no one floated in mid-air over to the island and Trunks helped Jennifer into the little boat after himself. The old man said in parting, as the boat began to row away, "The dingy will take you to where you need to go next! Don't be afraid! Trust in it, it will take you to you next stop! Farewell and Good luck kids!"  
  
A line reminiscent of one she'd read long ago in a favorite children's book popped into Jennifer's head as they rode facing each other in a boat floating through a sea of blackness much like that of space, oared by invisible hands, "This just gets curiouser and curiouser."  
  
Trunks simply nodded.  
  
Indeed. 


End file.
